


Sleep-over mornings

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.  And nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-over mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** as an extended thank you for all the rewards she did.

Danny woke up... nice. Once he had coffee and reflected on it later, hours later, he’d nod and smirk and think about how much he thoroughly enjoyed sleep-overs.

What he knew in that moment was that he was the big spoon up against a warm back. And that warm back was pushing it’s bottom against Danny’s morning needs. Danny hitched his hips forward slightly, encouragingly. Steve groaned and reached back, grabbing at Danny’s thigh.

“Good morning to you, too.” Danny chuckled then licked at Steve’s shoulder. He slowly ran his hand over Steve’s arm, down to his stomach then up to the man’s chest. Steve’s body still urging rhythmically back. Danny pushed himself up onto his elbow, reached for Steve’s chin and brought him in for a languid kiss. Morning breath and hunger.

Steve broke the kiss, met Danny’s eyes. “Please…” he panted. “God, Danny, please?”

Danny let his eyes travel down Steve’s body, his fingers following the same trail. Across Steve’s chest, stomach, over the flushed erection, and on to where Steve had a white knuckled grip on Danny’s leg. He was going to smile that those bruises till they healed.

Dropping back down behind Steve, Danny wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock and whispered into the skin at the man’s neck. “You want it so bad, Babe. Don’t you?” He stroked Steve slowly and pushed his own erection at Steve’s crack. “You been awake for a while? Thinking about me fucking you? Thinking about how bad you want me? Or did you just wake up from a hot dream where my balls were slapping against your ass?” His hand moved, cupping Steve’s own balls, rolling them, tugging lightly. “Were thinking about my tongue in your ass, on your nuts, on your dick? I know how much you love my mouth on you.”

“Please?” Steve whisper on a gasp. His hand pulled more on Danny’s thigh and his ass moved tighter against Danny’s cock. “Need it.” Steve’s other arm moved from under the pillow and into Danny’s hair, desperate.

“Yeah, you do.” Danny sucked a bruise into Steve’s shoulder. Rutting against Steve and stroking his cock. “Grab the lube.” It was debatable if they’d need it, he’d fucked the hell out of Steve the night before, but Danny wanted to take it slow, and while Steve might not admit it, he did love to be teased.

Steve’s hand let go of Danny’s leg and flailed at the nightstand, all but dropping the bottle to the floor. When Danny took it from him, Steve begged again. “Quick, please Danny?”

Danny burrowed an arm under Steve and coated his fingers where Steve could see. “No, Babe. Sorry.” He smiled against Steve’s back and move his slicked hand to slowly stroke between Steve’s cheeks. “I’m gonna take my time. Open you up again like we’ve got the whole day to fuck. Mark you more than your tattoos, maybe get four fingers into you.” Danny’s middle finger began to push at Steve’s pucker. “I love it when you beg for my cock.”

“Love your cock.” Steve’s hand grabbed again, but at his own ass, as though leaving an easier path for Danny to gain entrance. “Want it now.”

His single finger met no resistance so Danny quickly upped it to two. Spreading and pumping in and out. “I know, Babe. I know.” He left another hickey, closer to Steve’s neck but still cover-able by a t-shirt. “But I love your ass. Love fingering your hole.”

Steve groaned, pitifully. Danny’s cock twitched at the sound.

The hand still in front of Steve moved up to Steve’s mouth. Two of Danny’s fingers tapped at Steve’s lower lip. “Suck them.” Danny asked. “Take them like your ass is doing. Let me finger fuck you everywhere.”

Steve groaned again. Danny felt a tongue trace at the pads of his fingers and then Steve’s lips were engulfing them. His head bobbing and tongue swirling as Steve fellated Danny’s left hand.

“Fuck.” Danny muttered and sucked another spot on Steve’s back. When he pushed three fingers into Steve from behind, Steve took a third finger into his mouth. It was awkward and hot. Oh so fucking hot. And Steve made more moaning sounds that hummed their way up Danny’s arm and to the base of his spine. Danny’s whole body was humping at Steve, following along with the speed set by Danny’s fingers. “You ready for four?”

Steve dropped Danny’s fingers from his mouth. “Ready for cock. Now, Danny… Gnhhhh… fuck me now.”

Danny pulled his fingers out of Steve and heard a whispered ‘thank you’. He smeared whatever he could from his fingers on his dick and lined himself up. “Pull your legs up a little, Babe.” And then he was sinking into Steve while Steve was pushing back and groaning his appreciation.

It was an uneasy angle, Danny had to wrap himself around Steve to gain any leverage. But he could feel the pull of Steve’s hole around him, and Steve seemed to love the feel of Danny’s shallow thrusts.

Palm wide open on Steve’s chest, pulling tight with each push, Danny reached for Steve’s cock with his other hand. And then pushed Steve further. “Do you know how good it feels? How wet and hot you feel? Some of it from this morning, but some of it from last night. A little of my jizz still in you from when I came last night. It was so hot when you held my hands on the back of my head last night and fucked my mouth. But it was even hotter watching my dick disappear into your ass over and over after that. Your hole so greedy for my tongue, fingers, for my cock. Your ass turning pink when I slapped it. God, Babe. And you loved it.”

“Fuck, Danny.”

“It’s so damn good when you beg. You don’t even know.” Danny nipped at Steve’s skin. “I heard you say please to a waitress the other day, and wanted to fuck you on the table. Wanted you so bad right then. I wonder if you would have let me. Would you have let me fuck you there in the diner. Could I have pulled your cargoes down, dropped to my knees and licked my way into your ass? Would you let me finger you were all of the lunch crowd would see?”

“I want it!” Steve’s hand moved from his ass to wrap around Danny’s fingers at his cock. Urging Danny to speed things up.

“I wanted it. Wanted to push in and plow your hot ass in front of everyone. Pull your hair and bust a nut inside you.” Danny dragged his lips across the back of Steve’s neck and his thumb through the precome that Steve was leaking. “Then I would have pulled up your pants and taken you out to the car. I would have sucked you off in private. Cause it’s all mine, Babe. Nobody gets to see you come but me. You only come for me. Right?”

Steve panted and cried out “Just you.”

“Come for me, Steve. With my cock in your ass again, I wanna feel you come. Want to feel you all around me before I pump you full. I love this.” Danny squeezed lightly as he pulled at Steve’s erection. “Love your cock. Spill it for me.” Danny rocked into Steve’s body and held on tightly through Steve’s orgasm. Danny huffed out a breath as he came shortly there after.

Steve panted, reaching behind him to touch Danny everywhere, anywhere. “Love your cock. Love when you fuck me.”

“You love _me_.” Danny pulled out slowly, and bit Steve again.

Steve’s smile made it into his voice. “I do. I do. But we can’t fuck in a restaurant.”

Danny tried to sound put out, but didn’t quite achieve it. “Fine, fine. Have it your way.”

“My way?” Steve laughed. “When do we ever-”

“Did you or did you not screw the daylights out of me in your truck last week?”

“Well, yeah, but… Just tell me you love me, and shut up.”

“I love you. Shut up.”


End file.
